


Baby Making On A Schedule

by TheseusInTheMaze



Series: Baby Making On A Schedule [1]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anxiety, Blow Job, Breeding, Collar, F/M, Female Alpha, Hand Job, Knotting, M/M, Male Omega, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Pet Dynamics, Shmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 13:19:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14379486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: Dan is Arin and Suzy's pet Omega.





	Baby Making On A Schedule

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whatwiththeegobangandsuch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatwiththeegobangandsuch/gifts).



> Edited by Angel!

“Dan, when is your next heat?”

“Mmm?”

Dan, sprawled out on the couch, looked over the rise of his own knees at Suzy, who was fiddling around with her phone.

“Your next heat,” said Suzy, and she came around, so that she was sitting on the tops of Dan’s thighs.

He stretched, and the little tags on his collar clinked against each other.

Okay, so technically it wasn’t a collar, it was just a necklace, unless they were playing, in which case he had the nice blue leather.

But lounging around like this? 

Not so much.

“Aren’t you the one keeping track of that?”

He reached out a hand, squeezing her thigh.

She was wearing shorts, and the skin of her thighs was warm under his hand. 

“It’s your body, Dan,” she said, in a slightly tired voice.

“It’s technically yours,” Dan said, his hands behind his head. 

He was lazy, comfortable, sleepy… they’d be having dinner soon, and then maybe he’d get fucked within an inch of his life, or maybe he’d get cuddled.

Maybe Suzy would be in the mood for someone to rub her feet, or maybe Arin would want someone to suck off.

It didn’t really matter - he wanted what they wanted. 

“I mean, only on paper,” said Suzy. “You’re still inhabiting it.”

“Inhabiting what?”

Arin came from the kitchen, a dish towel over one shoulder. “What are you guys doing?”

“Dan’s got a heat coming up, and I was hoping he’d help me track it.”

“I put that app on your phone,” Arin said.

“Oh. You did?”

“Yeah,” said Arin. 

Dan wriggled, nearly unseating Suzy, and then he was pulling his phone out of his pocket, turning it on. 

“Oh,” said Dan. “That’s what that app is.”

“You didn’t even check what it was?”

“Dude, you put a ton of random apps on my phone, get bored with them, then put different ones on it,” said Dan. 

“... I can’t really argue with that,” said Arin, and he beckoned. “Gimme your phone.”

“Your hands are all wet,” Dan protested.

“Oh my god,” Arin grumbled, and he wiped his hands on his shirt.

“Arin,” Suzy said, “you literally have a towel right over your shoulder.”

“... I forgot about that,” said Arin, and he sounded sheepish.

Dan snorted, but he handed his phone over. 

There were some quiet tapping noises, and then Arin handed Dan’s phone back to Dan. 

“Your heat is due in three days,” he told Dan.

“Huh,” said Dan. “Doesn’t feel like I’ve got a heat incoming.”

“Maybe because now you’re getting proper vitamins and shit,” said Arin. “Since you’re eating better.”

Dan couldn’t really complain about that - one of the rules was that he ate what was put in front of him, unless it was either something he couldn’t stand, or it was a food that made him sick. 

He also took whatever pills were next to his plate - usually just a multivitamin, plus the various meds for his stomach.

He liked being a pet.

He was good at doing what he was told, and being able to hand the reins over to someone else was honestly a bit of a relief. 

He had to do so much talking with Ninja Sex Party, as part of Game Grumps.

He had to be reasonable and responsible.

So being a pet Omega… it really did suit him.

“So,” said Arin, looking over at Dan, “if we want to get to baby making, your most fertile period is coming up pretty soon.”

“Oo, I can’t wait!”

Suzy squirmed on to of Dan’s thighs, and Dan groaned, covering his face face with both hands.

“I need to be able to walk,” he reminded them.

“Have we done you wrong yet?”

“... well, no,” said Dan. 

“So nothing to worry about.”

Arin leaned down, and he kissed the top of Dan’s head.

“Why are you planning all the baby making stuff already?”

“Well,” said Suzy, leaning back into the couch, the plushness of her ass soft against his thighs, “we’ve only been doing this about three months, but I figured that we needed to try being more efficient with it. If we’re going to knock you up - if _I’m_ going to knock you up - we gotta start getting methodical.”

“You wish,” Arin called from the kitchen. “It’s gonna be mine!”

“Maybe it’ll be twins,” Dan said, his voice drowsy.

He was too damn comfortable.

“Hmm?”

“Maybe you’ll each knock me up,” said Dan. “Like, at the same time.”

Suzy made an amused noise, and draped herself on top of him, her head tucked under his chin.

Her breasts were soft against his chest, and her belly was warm.

Her cock was at least thinking about being hard, judging by the way it was nudging at his thigh, and he rolled his eyes affectionately at her. 

“You’re a horn dog,” he told her, and grabbed her ass.

“I’m the horn dog?” 

She wriggled her ass against his hand, and he squeezed it.

She pressed her nose into his neck, taking a deep sniff of it, and he sighed.

“You smell like us,” she told him, her voice quiet. “You smell like yourself obviously, but part of what makes up your scent is now my scent as well, and Arin’s.”

“Are you gonna start acting like something out of an Alphaspoitation movie or something?”

“Oh yes, my sweet Omega, let me fill you with my life giving seed as your delicate feminine Omega self -”

Suzy fell off of Dan - and the couch. 

It was mainly Dan’s fault - he was laughing so hard that he rolled over, sending her on the floor.

She made a disgruntled noise, and then she was laughing as well, sprawled out on the floor and cackling like a hyena. 

“The fuck are you two doing?”

Arin poked his head around the kitchen, looking over at them.

Suzy and Dan looked at each other, looking at Arin, and then there was more laughing.

“You both are crazy,” said Arin. “That baby is going to get all of its dignity from me, obviously.”

And then he farted.

It was a pretty glorious fart, too - almost whoopie cushion levels. 

There was a beat, and then Dan was laughing harder - laughing so hard that tears were tracking down his face, and he was gasping for breath, shaking, his eyes squeezed shut. 

“I just lost that argument, didn’t I?”

“Oh yeah,” said Suzy, from her spot on the floor. 

“Eh. Dignity is overrated.”

Arin walked back over, and he leaned forward, kissing Dan with his mouth and his breath, his lips dry and soft, his hands still damp in Dan’s hair. 

Dan kissed Arin back, and his heart flew like some kind of great, soaring bird.

* * *

They ate dinner - fish, cooked in a parchment paper envelope, with a bit of white wine.

Arin had been getting better at cooking, now that he was living with someone who didn’t eat red meat. 

He’d also been talking about how he wanted to up his cooking game, for when Dan was pregnant.

That was still a crazy thing to contemplate.

Him, pregnant!

He’d only recently come to accept his Omega nature - helped in part by Arin and Suzy - and now, here he was.

Planning to get pregnant. 

“So we should record some videos in advance, so we can maximize the heat.”

“You make it sound like some kind of business proposition,”Arin grumbled, as Suzy ate her fish.

“I just want to make sure we’re efficient, you know?”

“It’ll be efficient. I assure you. It will be.”

“It’ll be my baby,” Suzy said, sounding smug.

“You can’t plan this kind of thing perfectly,” Dan pointed out. “Sometimes it’s just luck, you know?”

“Well, yeah, it may be just luck, but _I’m_ increasing our chances,” said Suzy.

Dan rolled his eyes.

“If you guys keep talking about it like this,” he warned, “ _nobody_ is going to be doing _any_ baby making.” 

There was a pause.

“We’re being jerks, aren’t we?”

“A little bit, yeah,” said Dan. “Sorry.” 

“We should be sorry,” said Suzy, and she reached over, squeezing Dan’s fingers. 

He kissed the back of her hand, and then she reached out for Arin’s hand, taking it in his own and kissing it. 

“We’re fucking disgusting,” Arin said, his tone cheerful. 

“Kinda, yeah,” agreed Dan. 

“Oh well,” said Suzy. 

Dan let go of their hands, and they ate their dinner together, chatting idly. 

The cats begged for fish - Dan only fed them a little bit, because he was at least trying to be less of a pushover.

It was going to be harder when there was the baby….

God, that was a weird thing to think about, wasn’t it?

He was going to have a baby - he was torn between being terrified and exuberant. 

Unconsciously, he reached to the pendants around his neck - a little death’s head moth, and Sailor Moon’s transformation wand. 

They were, officially, to show who he belonged to. 

Not that it meant much of anything to anyone who wasn’t actually part of their little circle, but… well, to people who knew, it was very much a thing.

As it were.

He liked to run his fingers along them, when he was stressed - following the shapes with the very tip of his finger, the metal warm from being connected to his own body. 

He leaned back, and he sighed, a long, almost weary sigh.

This was all… it was all happening at once - he’d been with Arin and Suzy for a while, but it had been as their boyfriend, not as their Omega.

And then all of this… planning for a baby stuff….

There were only a few things in his life that he’d wanted more than to have their baby, and the intensity of that was a shock in and of itself. 

How had he gotten so fucking lucky?

“Why are you grinning like that?”

“Mmm?” 

“You’re grinning,” said Suzy.

“I’m happy,” Dan said. “If that’s not to dumb.”

“That’s not dumb,” said Suzy. “I’m glad you’re happy.”

“You both… you both make me so happy,” Dan said, and okay, maybe he was starting to tear up, staring into his fish.

He had a lot of feelings.

“Why do I have to be such a stereotypical Omega?” 

Dan licked his lips and he sighed, leaning back into his chair.

“In what way are you a stereotypical Omega? I think Arin is a better Omega than you are.”

“ _What_?” 

Arin and Dan both looked at Suzy, boggling.

“I mean,” said Suzy, “Dan doesn’t look like he’d safely carry a baby.”

“Gee, thanks for that,” Dan said, his tone flat. 

“Sorry,” said Suzy. “But Arin is so big and strong. He looks like he could get pregnant a million times over.”

Arin shot her an annoyed look.

“I just managed to poke both of you guys in metaphorical sore spots, didn’t I?”

Suzy looked sheepish.

“... yeah,” said Dan. “Sorry.”

“It’s fine,” said Arin quickly. “I mean… it was a bit of a boneheaded thing to say. But we all say boneheaded things.” 

“I still love you, Scuze,” Dan said, and he nudged his foot against hers. 

“Thank you,” said Suzy.

“If boneheaded things made Dan stop loving someone, he’d have fled from me a million years ago,” said Arin.

“I can’t really argue with that,” Dan said, “but I feel like I should.” 

“Just accept it,” said Suzy. 

“I should put up a token fight. For my own dignity, at the very least.’

“You don’t really mean that,” said Arin. “Remember? Who needs dignity.”

“... fair enough,” said Dan, and he grinned. “You guys are so good at that, you know that?”

“At what?”

“At the fact that you guys are just so good at… making my head feel better. You know what I mean? Since I usually feel like a shit.”

“You’re not a shit,” Arin said. 

“Well, yeah,” said Dan. “You guys have better taste than that.”

Arin and Suzy shared a look. 

“We need to work on your self esteem.”

“You sound like you did when we were talking about what you wanted to do to my hair,” said Dan.

“I did figure out how to keep it from drying out,” Suzy pointed out.

“... well, okay, yeah, but still.”

“If you’re gonna have our baby, you need to love yourself as much as you’re gonna love the baby,” said Arin.

“That’s… depressing,” said Dan. 

“Yeah, “ said Suzy. “It kinda is.”

“Sorry,” said Arin, and he made a face. “I’m not very good at giving encouraging words.”

“That’s not true,” said Suzy. “You give great encouraging words. Just not when you’re trying to.”

“... thank you?”

“I think we’ve all stuck our feet about as deep into our mouths as we can get them,” Dan said, his tone cheerful. “Is there dessert?”

“You fuckin’ know it,” said Arin, and he was perking up. “I made chocolate mousse.”

“Why’d you go to all that trouble?”

Arin looked… downright sheepish.

“Since we, uh… since we started planning for the baby, I’ve been feeling a lot more domestic.”

Dan grinned.

“Aren’t I supposed to be the one hit by all the domestic urges?”

“You don’t have a domestic bone in your body,” Suzy said, her tone affectionate. 

“He will tonight, if he plays his cards right,” Arin said, his tone cheerful.

“Oh my god,” Dan groaned, and he slumped down in his chair, covering his face with both hands. “I can’t believe you fucking said that.”

“I walked right into that one, didn’t I?”

“It was coming ‘round the corner in tap shoes,” said Dan. 

“Who walks in tap shoes?”

“It’s a metaphor,” said Dan.

“I never met a four I didn’t like,” said Arin, and he sounded… downright proud of himself.

“... what?”

“I mean,” said Arin, “I heard that in a Groucho Marx routine.”

“Oh,” said Dan. “I didn’t know you were a fan of Groucho. He was one of the tribe, you know!”

“One of the tribe?”

“A red sea pedestrian,” piped up Suzy.

Arin and Dan both turned to look at her, eyebrows up.

“What? I can’t like Monty Python?”

“I don’t know why I’m so surprised,” Dan said. 

“Isn’t she just perfect?”

Arin was looking at Suzy with a besotted expression.

“I know, right?”

Dan was grinning, just a bit, but a flash of anxiety went through him like an electric shock. 

He didn’t know why - sometimes, even when stuff was going exactly the way he wanted it to go, he still got… scared.

Like this warm kitchen, with his Alphas, his lovers, his people… it would all disappear, and he’d be stuck, all by himself, to pick up the pieces.

He made eye contact with Suzy, and her expression did… something. 

“Hey Dan,” said Suzy, and her expression was going a little crafty. 

“Mmm?”

“Pets don’t sit at the table.”

“... oh,” said Dan, as his cock seemed to swell, right there in his jeans.

Holy shit.

How did both of them manage to get right into his head like that? 

But he was sitting on the floor.

When had he done that? 

“... we should have told you to not sit at the table,” said Arin, from somewhere up there. 

Who fucking cared? 

Dan was in a nice, quiet place in his head - he got there almost instantly these days, as soon as they used a certain tone of voice. 

“Good boy,” said Suzy, and then she had a hand in his hair, tugging on it. 

Dan nuzzled into her hand, as she stroked through his thick hair, kissing his palm. 

“Ar? Get his collar.”

“Isn’t he wearing his collar?”

“No, not the day collar. The nice one. The blue leather one.” 

“Where is it?”

“Didn’t I leave it on the dresser?”

“Gimme a sec,” said Arin, and then his legs were disappearing, as he went off to… somewhere.

“I think our pet was doing too much big thinking,” Suzy said, and she took Dan’s face between two her hands, her palms against his cheeks. “Aw, buddy, you need to shave.”

He whined, pressing his face into her thigh, and she sighed, rubbing behind his ears.

“Poor pet,” she said, her tone solicitous. “We were expecting too much out of our good pet, weren’t we?” 

Dan sighed, as her fingers gently scratched along his scalp.

There was the slap of bare feet on the lino, and then something jingly was being handed to Suzy, and Dan was sighing, snuggling into the warmth of her. 

She scratched him gently, right at the base of his skull, and he made a satisfied noise, burrowing closer, clinging to her sweatpants.

“Mmm… such a good boy,” she said, and then there was the slap-slap-slap of feet on the lino, and something jingling was being handed to Suzy. 

“What took you so long?”

“It was on the bedpost, not the dresser,” said Arin.

“Oh. Yeah, that’d make sense,” said Suzy, and then she was letting go of Dan, tapping the top of his head. “Be a good boy - look up at me, baby.”  
He looked up at her, and he saw Arin looked over her shoulder at him, his expression fond. 

“Who’s my good boy?”

Dan blushed, tried to look down.

… and couldn’t, because Suzy’s hand was under his chin, carefully buckling the collar around his neck.

It was a familiar, comfortable weight, and the tag jangled. 

“Who’s my handsome boy?” Suzy leaned forward… and nearly hit herself in the forehead with the edge of the kitchen table.

Dan snickered, full on ugly snickered, and then he was laughing, flopping flat on the floor.

Suzy nudged him in the belly with her foot, and he kept cackling.

“It wasn’t that funny,” she scolded.

Dan kept snickering.

“If you keep doing that, you won’t get any cake.”

Dan perked up - sat up.

And banged his head on the table.

It was Suzy’s turn to laugh this time, although she pulled her chair back, and guided Dan’s upper body into her lap, so that she could kiss the top of his head.

“We’re both idiots,” he said, her tone affectionate.

“What does that make me?”

Arin patted Dan on the head, and Dan nuzzled into the hand.

“The only one without a headache,” said Suzy. “You and Dan go get comfy in the living room. I’ll clear the table.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah. I think Dan just needs some loving.”

“I am all too happy to provide some loving,” Arin said, and he waggled his eyebrows.

Dan snorted, but he let himself be led into the living room. 

* * * 

When Suzy came out, Dan was sitting on the floor, between Arin’s legs, his back against the couch, Arin’s legs framing his torso. 

Arin was absently playing with Dan’s hair, and Dan was listing a bit to one side, his eyes half shut, his breath calm and even. 

“Aw, look at you two. You’re adorable!”

Dan blushed, and tried to press closer to Arin.

Arin sighed, and he opened his arm up for Suzy.

“Come snuggle up,” he said.

Suzy sat down next to Arin, and she put her head on Arin’s chest, her hand going to Dan’s hair as well, twisting it gently around and around her finger.

Dan sighed, his eyes sliding shut.

This was why he’d agreed to the whole “pet” thing in the first place. 

He didn’t have to think about anything that he wanted to worry about - he didn’t even want to worry about things, he just… tended to worry about things.

He needed to not worry too much. 

So he was just sitting here, being petted. 

He let fingers slide through his hair, scratch along his chin, even go along his temples.

He sighed again, and the weight left his whole… .everything. 

He was just here.

At some point, he was lying flat on his back, his eyes shut, and he had put his arm over his eyes to block out the sun.

Suzy had her feet on his chest, and Arin had his feet tucked under Dan’s back. 

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” Dan said, from a long way away. 

“What do you need, darling?”

“Nuffing,” Dan said, and then he was asleep. 

* * *

Dan was woken up by moaning and sighs, and he perked his head up. 

Suzy and Arin were making out on the couch - it was an old school make out too, like something out of high school. 

There was grabbing, pulling, the kind of sighing, shuddering kissing, fingers tangled in each other’s hair, grabbing each other’s hips, asses….

Dan sat up, licking his lips, and he reached between his own legs, squeezing himself.

“You woke him up,” Suzy said, her tone sleepy. 

“I wasn’t asleep,” Dan protested.

“You were literally snoring,” said Arin, and he sounded amused. 

“I was not.”

Suzy leaned over, and she grabbed him around the middle, pulling him awkwardly onto the couch.

He was between them now - Arin’s chest against his own, Suzy’s breasts against his back. 

Suzy’s erection was hard against Dan’s ass, and Arin’s cock was hot against Dan’s thigh. 

Arin kissed Dan’s mouth, and his hands were in Dan’s hair, as he tilted his head this way and that, pulling Dan closer to him.

Dan panted against Arin’s mouth, shaking, and he clung to Arin like he was going to drown.

And then Suzy was taking Dan’s collar under her fingers, and he was kissing her.

He was soaked in sweat - in Suzy’s sweat, in Arin’s sweat. 

He was shaking, and he could barely breathe, he could barely… he could barely _think_ , as Arin held Dan’s thighs open, and he was stroking Dan’s cock.

“God, we’re gonna breed you full of babies,” Arin moaned, and then he was pressing closer.

Dan was overheating, and then he was pushing his shirt up and off, and he was completely shirtless - topless, but for his collar - his day collar and his collar-collar. 

God, it was… fuck.

He was shuddering, and he was trying to breathe, he was trying to… he didn’t know what he was trying to do.

He was being kissed, by a smooth face, by a hairy face, and then his pants were being pulled open, and his cock was drawn out.

Oh god.

It was… oh god. 

His cock was throbbing like a broken tooth, and he was shaking, as he was devoured by his two Alphas.

Holy fuck, he had… what did he have. He had… fucking…. 

He was being devoured.

He’d let them devour him.

He’d let them eat him alive, and then Suzy was squirming, as her legs framed his body, and Arin was pressed against him.

There were two different pairs of hands on his cock, and he was grinding his hips forward - he was trying to breathe, he was trying to remember that he existed as a person, he was trying to remember… trying to remember that he wasn’t just the racing thoughts that were circling like fucking sharks. 

Right now, all that was Dan was skin.

Skin, a hard, throbbing cock, his own breath rising and falling, his head throbbing like a broken tooth, his cock twitching like a tuning fork.

He whined and wriggled and panted, tried to get his brain to more or less do what he wanted it to do.

What did he even _want_?

What did his brain want?

He couldn’t stop shaking, he was kissing he was….

Dan came. 

He came in a burst of arousal, of goo, and it was gross, it was the exact kind of perfect that he didn't even know he needed. 

He sagged back against Suzy, and he was panting, as Arin nuzzled into his neck, and then Suzy was kissing along his neck.

Dan shuddered, sighed, and then he was carefully being tucked to the side, as Suzy more or less tackled Arin, and then they were kissing each other, as Dan just… let himself be part of it. 

And then he was falling asleep again, as the quiet inside of his head overtook him.

* * *

Dan woke up on the couch, with a blanket over him.

He had a cat on his chest, and another cat on his legs.

He blinked down at said cat.

Arin was in the kitchen, and he was eating an orange.

“Hi,” he said. “Good sleep?”

“I had a good sleep,” said Dan, and he yawned, rubbing his eyes. “Why’d you keep me on the couch?”

His collar was probably going to leave a dent in his neck.

… he hoped.

He’d once gotten collar tan lines.

It had been well and truly glorious.

Admittedly, fans had noticed it, and then Suzy had put so much makeup on him that he had been surprised that he could move his neck, but still.

“You looked like you needed it,” said Arin. “You were really frazzled last night.”

“I’m sorry about it,” Dan said, and he rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed.

“Don’t be,” Arin said, making a dismissive hand motion. “I think we all needed that last night.”

“What, needed me to be a needy mess?”

“Needed to do some pampering,” Arin said. “I know that caretaking always makes me feel better.”

“Oh,” said Dan.

“Besides,” said Arin, and a look that could only be described as wistful passed over his face, “once the baby is here, we’re gonna be super busy. It’s nice to have a quiet evening to ourselves.”

“Literally reducing me to a mewling mess is a quiet evening to yourself?”

“I mean,” Arin said, and he was smirking, “it’s not like it takes much work to get you into a mewling mess.”

Dan flushed.

“You’re a jerk, you know that?”

“Get on your knees,” Arin said, in the same conversational tone of voice.

“Hm?”

“Your Alpha told you to get on your knees,” Arin said. “You gonna do what you’re told?”

“Right,” said Dan, and he was just… on his knees.

Right there in the kitchen, as Arin stood at the stove, scrambling eggs.

“That’s what I meant,” Arin said. “You can get up again.”

“So why did you have me do it in the first place?”

“To prove a point,” Arin said.

“You couldn’t have proved that point on something that wasn’t tile?”

Dan made a big show of rubbing his knees as he sat down in the chair, then leaned back into his chair, arms dangling down. 

He closed his eyes, and he sighed, tilting his head back.

He was still… foggy, and he could recognize the beginning of a heat coming in.

Goddamn it.

He hated going into heat - it always made him stupid, needy.

He always ended up feeling like some kind of stupid stereotype.

Like some kind of character in an Omegasploitation film, or maybe some kind of dumb romantic comedy.

He wasn’t an ideal Omega. 

Then again, Arin wasn’t an ideal Alpha either.

… Suzy wasn’t an ideal Alpha, but she was ideal, period, but there ya go. 

Dan grinned at his own joke, and he yawned, then stared down at the plate of scrambled eggs in front of him.

“Eat your breakfast,” Arin told Dan. 

“Where’s Suzy?”

“She got up early to get coffee with friends,” said Arin. “She and Holly are plotting something.”

“Something,” Dan said, as he shoveled down his eggs.

He was a lot more hungry than he’d thought.

“I mean,” said Arin, “it’s probably related to Dungeons and Dragons, but… you know.”

“Right,” said Dan. 

“What do you need?”

“Hm?”

“Like, right now. What do you need?”

“I… don’t think I need anything?”

Arin was looking at him with an intensity that was borderline unsettling.

“You know we’re here to provide for you, right?”

“I mean,” said Dan, and a bit of anxiety was riding up his back, “we’re here to provide for each other. All of us.”

“Well, yeah, okay,” said Arin. “But… you’re my Omega. I mean, not just my Omega.”

“I’m also Suzy’s Omega,” Dan said.

“You’re also… a fuckton of other stuff,” said Arin, and he took Dan’s hands in his own, kissing Dan’s knuckles. “Okay?”

“... okay,” Dan said, and he sighed. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” said Arin. “I get… I get not liking to be thought of as… you know, just your status. You’re not just an Omega, I’m not just an Alpha. But it’s exhausting sometimes.”

“Oh yeah,” said Dan, and he sighed. “... people are gonna find out I’m an Omega.”

“Yeah?” 

“I mean,” said Dan, “if I’m going to get pregnant, it’s… I mean, I’m not exactly someone who could hide a pregnancy.”

“Yeah,” said Arin. “Are you, uh… are you worried about that?”

“I’ve… you know, I’ve got a whole image going on. But I’ve got a whole idea about how… about how I’m Danny Sexbang, and I’m the Alpha-est Alpha to ever Alpha.”

“Do you… do you not want to have a baby?” 

Arin’s face was doing… something.

He didn’t understand what it was.

“No,” Dan said. “No, I… I want a baby. I want _this_ baby.”

“Okay,” said Arin. 

“It’s… just scary. Knowing that everything is changing.”

“That makes sense,” said Arin, and he sighed, leaning against Dan. “It’s okay. I promise. Okay?”

“Okay.”

Arin pressed his forehead against Dan’s, and Dan nuzzled into Arin, taking in the familiar, deep scent of him.

“If you have any doubts… I want you to tell me. Okay?” 

“Okay,” Dan said, and he leaned into Arin’s hand, kissing the palm. 

It was going to be complicated.

But it was going to be okay. 

* * *

“So we’re gonna be busy in a few days,” said Arin, “some stuff is coming up.”

“Stuff,” said Dan, and he shot a look at Arin, then began to giggle.

He couldn’t help it.

“I couldn’t exactly say “shit,”” said Arin. “If I said shit, the Lovelies would be thinking that we were… I dunno, knowing that we’re about to catch some flavor of intentional food poisoning. Which we’re not gonna do.”

“Well, of course we’re not gonna do _that_ ,” sadi Arin. “Who would ever wanna do that?”

“Maybe there are people who enjoy that kinda thing,” Dan said, and he was beginning to giggle in spite of himself. “There are people who just like to, you know, feel stuff.”

“Feel stuff,” said Arin, his tone flat.

“I sound like one of the fucking Cenobites, don’t I?”

“... what?”

“You know. The Cenobites. From Hellraiser?”

“I’ve never seen Hellraiser,” said Arin. “You know I hate horror movies. I thought you hated horror movies.” 

“I mean,” said Dan, “I don’t really… like them, but there’s a few that I like.”

“And Hellraiser is one of them?”

“Hellraiser was one that my girlfriend at the time liked,” said Dan. “It seems like it’d totally be Suzy’s aesthetic.”

“Suzy’s aesthetic?”

“Yeah. With… you know, the Cenobites.”

“What’s a Cenobite?”

“They were these… sensation worshipping people. They were all about the pleasure and the pain, but they were so into _all_ the sensations out there, so they just… pursued them.”

“So they were like… if someone said that they liked food, and that meant everything from caviar to fucking… dogfood.”

“Basically,” said Dan. “Although caviar is fucking gross.”

“Since when do you eat caviar?”

“I don’t eat, like, caviar-caviar, but it’s on sushi sometimes.”

“That’s not caviar. That’s roe.”

“Aren’t they different” 

“What’s the difference?”

“One is super super expensive, one isn’t.”

“But they’re both fish eggs!”

“Well, yeah,” said Arin. “But still.”

“I guess,” said Dan. “But I was talking about Cenobites. You’ve never seen, like, the designs of them?”

“Designs?” 

“A bunch of people who were all done up like something out of a fucking… BDSM club,” said Dan.

“LIke you go to a bunch of BDSM clubs.”

Dan blushed.

The three of them had done it a few times.

They had to be careful, for obvious reasons, but… well, it was nice, being visibly a pet.

His whole face was turning red now.

“So,” said Arin .”Other than all of the BDSM gear, what else do the Cenobites do?” 

“They, uh, there’s one whos’ got his head covered in pins. PInhead.”

“Pinhead? Isn’t that an insult to someone?”

“I mean,” said Dan, and his expression got thoughtful, “that’s like in Freaks, isn’t it?”

“Freaks?”

“Yeah, that movie about the people in the circus.”

“Oh,” said Arin. “I don’t know that one.” 

“We should up your movie consumption,” Dan said, his tone scolding. 

“I’m sure we’ll have plenty of time of that in the future,” said Arin, and he was looking at Dan’s belly, with an expression that was downright… hopeful. 

“Yeah,” said Dan, his voice quiet. “So. Next time on Game Grumps?”

“Next time on Game Grumps,” said Arin, “Dan tells me more about his weird BDSM horror movies.”

Dan snorted, and turned off the mics. 

“How are you feeling?”

“Babe, I’m fine,” Arin said. “I promise. Okay?”

“Are you absolutely sure?”

“I’m absolutely sure.”

‘Okay,” said Arin, and he gave Dan a loud, smacking kiss. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay,” said Dan, “I know you worry about stuff.”

“I can’t help it,” said Arin. “Consider it my Alpha instincts.”

“Aren’t your Alpha instincts to fuck me over any flat - or not so flat - surface?”

“I mean,” said Arin, “those are some of them.”

“I should ask Suzy about that,” Dan said.

“You totally should,” said Arin, and he stretched. “I need to get up and take a piss.”

“Thanks for sharing that,” said Dan, and he grinned, stretching himself.

* * * 

Suzy was sprawled out on the couch, her feet up on the arms of the the couch, and then Dan was sitting next to her. 

“Hi,” said Dan, and he kissed the top of Suzy’s head. 

“Hi, sweetie,’ said Suzy. “How are you feeling?”

“I’m feeling fine,” Dan said, and he let a little bit of annoyance slide into his voice. “You and Arin are both fussing.”

“Sorry,” said Suzy, and she took his hands, kissing his fingers, then his palm.

“It’s okay,” Dan said. “If I was an Alpha, I’d probably fuss as much as you are.” 

“You’d make an adorable Alpha,” said Suzy.

“”Adorable” isn’t usually a term that’s used for Alphas,” Dan said, and he sat on the couch, as she sat up.

And then she was lying flat again, her head in his lap as he stroked his fingers through her hair. 

She sighed, nuzzling into his hand.

“Are you saying that I’m not adorable?” 

“Well, no, you’re the cutest person I’ve ever seen,” he told her. “I promise.”

“Cuter than Arin?”

“... different type of cute,” said Dan, and he traced along her nose with the tip of his finger - he went along her delicate jaw, across the line of her profile, over her eyebrows.

She had such a lovely face.

“I’m glad you’re my Omega,” Suzy said, and she rolled onto her side, so that her face was pressed into his belly. “You just smell so fucking good….”

He flushed, and she grinned, reaching up to pat his cheek. 

He kissed her palm, then the tip of each finger.

… oh geez.

He was most definitely on his way to on his way to his heat, if he was feeling this ridiculously sappy.

And okay, she did smell really fucking good.

Her fingers slid into his mouth, and he started to suck on them. 

They were… they were small, they were thin, they were soft in his mouth.

She moaned.

She moaned, a full on porn star moan, and his cock twitched.

His ass clenched as well, and he could almost see himself, riding her cock. 

Oh god.

“You okay, babe?”

“Mmm?”

He looked down at her.

“Your scent just changed.”

“Oh,” said Dan, and he blushed. “I was, uh… i was thinking about… I was thinking….”

And another wave of heat washed over him.

“You’re going into heat right now,” Suzy said, and she was sitting up, looking at Dan, her eyes wide.

He could see her nostrils flaring - she could smell the arousal that was already starting to unspool in his gut. 

Oh god. 

“I need to go home,” he said, his tongue suddenly thick in his mouth.

“We’ll take you,” Suzy said, and she had an arm around Dan’s waist, squeezing it, and she nuzzled her face into his neck, taking a sweet, deep breath. 

She was already getting hard in her sweatpants.

“You’ll take me alright,” Dan said, and then he gave a long, high pitched giggle.

Suzy stared at him, and she was panting. 

“What’s going… fuck.”

Arin stood in the middle of the office.

“Matt? Ryan?”

“Go home and get you some sweet Omega ass,” Matt said, not looking up from him computer.

“Thanks, man,” said Arin, and then he was grabbing Dan by the wrist, leading him out the door. 

* * * 

And then Arin was just… grabbing Dan’s wrist, towing Dan out the door. 

“You know, we could… we don’t have to just run away,” said Dan. “I mean… not run away, but… you know what I mean.”

“I know what you mean,” said Arin. “But… I’ll be really honest, I really want to fuck you right now.”

“Oh,” Dan said, and he licked his lips.

“So really, all I’ve got on my mind is the fact that I want to fuck you really, really hard,” said Arin.

“I wanna do that too, you know,” Suzy said, and she was trailing after the both of them.

“Didn’t you have work you needed to do?”

“Nope,” said Suzy. “Made sure that I had finished all the important stuff when we were getting towards your heat.”

“You guys were really, uh… you were really thorough,” Dan said, aware of how shy he sounded, unsure of how else to respond.

“I really want to put a baby in you,” Suzy said. 

“You’re gonna be disappointed until the next baby,” Arin said, and he was sliding behind the wheel.

Dan sat in the back seat, and he leaned back, panting, open mouthed.

His cock was already hard in his jeans, and the waves of arousal just… washed over him, again and again and again.

He was shaking.

Suzy sat in the passenger seat, and she looked at him, her eyes wide and wanting.

“You guys aren’t going to keep… like, fighting over me, are you? I don’t want you to fight over me.”

“We won’t really fight over you,” Arin promised. “I mean… you’re our Omega.”

The whole car smelled like pheromones, and Dan wrinkled his nose and sighed.

He hated getting this… well, needy.

But oh fuck, was he needy.

His hole clenched around nothing, and he was panting like something out of your sleazier class of porno. 

God, he fucking hated heats.

Dan sighed, covering his face with both hands, breathing heavily, and he shook, trying not to think about how he was _already_ starting to leak - the cheeks of his ass were beginning to get slippery with slick.

He was probably already running a low grade fever.

He wanted… he wanted to take a cold shower.

He wanted to sleep.

He wanted to get fucked into the nearest flat surface.

He also wanted nobody to ever touch him ever again.

The neverending joy of going into heat.

The deep dignity of Omegahood - being reduced to a mewling mess begging for anyone to stick a cock in you.

Well, not anyone.

There were only two people in the world who he was actually wanted to stick a cock in him, but right now, they were all that existed in the world.

They were the only people he could smell, the only people he could reach out and touch. 

As far as his over sensitized brain was convinced, that was all that fucking mattered. 

And all that mattered when it came to fucking.

… wow, he really _was_ chasing himself in circles, wasn’t he?

Oh god.

He was just a horny, desperate mess.

At least he wasn’t going to whine and whimper at them, right?

Right.

He would remain stalwart.

* * *

Dan lasted until they hit a particularly deep pothole.

And then he moaned, because the jolt was enough to make his whole body go on edge, and his cock was already getting harder, throbbing against his belly, as another wave of heat slammed down onto him.

He was going to have to take a cold shower - maybe even a cold bath.

He didn’t want to get heat stroke.

He’d done that before.

His second ever heat, he’d full on passed out, and had to be taken to the hospital.

But Arin and Suzy always took care of him.

They did.

He just had to… he had to hold on.

Hold on, just a little bit longer.

He didn’t even realize that his hand was against his cock, until he was pushing his hips forward, at which point he just… held on to his thigh, grinding against his own wrist.

“Hold on, Dan,” Arin said, and his voice cracked.

“I’m not going anywhere,” Dan said. 

“Well, yeah,” said Arin. “I can’t really think of any place for you to go. Especially.. Especially smelling like that.”

“Are you saying that I smell bad?”

“You smell so fucking good,” Suzy said, and she was full on turned around in her seat, staring at him with dark eyes. “I should have sat next to you, Dan.”

“You guys would be fucking in the back seat, if that was the case,” said Arin. “C’mon. Just… just breathe. We’ll get there.”

“Don’t speed,” Dan said, and his voice was coming from a long way off. “With my luck, we’ll end up crashing and then I’ll lose my dick or my nose or something.”

“Why do you hold your nose and your dick in such high esteem?”

“My dick is obviously my best feature,” said Dan. ‘And I just… don’t think I’d make a good Voldemort.”

“What?”

“You know, the bad guy from Harry Potter? He doesn’t have a nose.’

“Don’t you mean didn’t have a nose?” 

“He never existed in the first place,” said Dan. “So technically, it could be argued that on some quantum level, he both exists and doesn’t exist.”

There was a beat.

“Wow,” said Arin. “You really are out of it.”

“Oh yeah,” said Dan, and he sighed heavily. “I sound like Brian, don’t I?”

“Li’l bit,” said SUzy.

“There’s the house - thank fuck,” said Arin, and then he was backing into the garage, and seatbelts were being unclipped.

Dan stood up, stiff - the bottom of his pants was already damp, although barely any of it had gotten on the seat, thank god.

He walked out of the car.

He walked into the kitchen, via the garage.

And then Arin’s big body was pressed against his front, and Suzy was pressed against his back, and he was kissing Arin, as Suzy kissed along his back, his neck.

“I need this… it needs to be gone,” Suzy said, her voice rough, and she was yanking at the hem of Dan’s shirt, pulling it up and over Dan’s head, leaving Dan topless.

Arin was kissing him again, sucking on his tongue, and then his head was being wrenched back, so that he could kiss Suzy, and Arin’s teeth had sunk into Dan’s shoulder, as Dan squirmed and writhed between the two of them, crying out, trying to grind his hips forward.

“Fuck,” Arin said, and he said it like a man finding a god in the wilderness.

One hand was loosely around Dan’s throat, and the other was buried in Dan’s hair, twisting it around and around his fingers.

Dan was crying out, and Suzy was… Suzy was kissing along his chest, sucking on his nipples, one and then the other, before biting them, and oh, that hurt, but it was… it was so much.

Dan came in his pants.

He didn’t mean to.

He had fully intended on waiting, at least a little bit, until he had more or less gotten his pants off.

But there was a knee pressed between his legs, and he was grinding down on it, as his mouth fell open.

He tossed his head like some kind of wild beast, and he rode the waves of his orgasm, rode them and rode them, until his legs were beginning to get weak, and he was more or less held up by Suzy and Arin.

“Floor,” Dan said thickly.

“Hmm?”

“I need… I need to be on the floor, I think,” Dan said, his voice rough. “Or to just not be… just not be… here. Not here here. Standing. I need to….”

“Right,” said Suzy, and she was… getting on her knees, and taking Dan with her, as Arin sat on the floor as well, cross legged, and Dan’s head was cushioned by Arin’s soft thighs.

Dan turned his head to he side, and he nuzzled his face into the hard, sticky heat of Arin’s cock, which was straining against the front of the pajama pants.

“Fuck, Dan,” Arin whined. “Dan, I… I want you so badly. Please. Please please please. I need… fuck!”

“You sound as needy as he does,” said Suzy, as she unbuckled Dan’s belt, drew Dan’s cock out into her warm, soft hands.

Dan groaned, his eyes squeezing shut, his mouth falling open.

“Fuck,” he groaned, right from the back of his throat, and his feet thumped on the kitchen floor.

He’d never actually taken his shoes off. 

All he had on was his jeans, his shoes, his underwear….

He probably wasn’t going to have that for much longer, though.

Not with the hungry gaze that Suzy was fixing him with.

And indeed, she was shoving his jeans down further, and there was his cock, standing at attention amidst his pubic hair, and she was… oh _fuck_!

Dan made a wordles noise, and he strained forward, as Arin pressed down on Dan’s shoulders, forcing Dan to stay in place as Suzy took Dan’s length all the way down her throat, sucking it noisily.

Dan sobbed, and he thrashed under her, panting like he was running a race. 

She had pushed his pants down low enough that they were now bunched around his ankles, and at some point, she’d gotten between his legs, his skinny thighs pressing into the curvy, boniness of her hips.

And now two of her fingers were sliding into his ass, curving up, sliding in his slick, and he was… god, Arin was shoving his own pajama pants down, and then the sticky tip of Arin’s cock was against Dan’s cheek.

Dan turned his head to the side, and he began to lick and suck along the shaft. 

Arin shuddered, and his whole body went stiff.

“Fuck,” Arin said, eloquent as ever, and he adjusted his hips, so he could feed Dan his cock a little easier. 

“Mmm,” Dan mumbled, still sucking on it, and then Suzy was… Suzy was pushing her own pants down, her black yoga pants printed with little skulls, taking her panties with them, and there was Suzy’s cock.

It was thick and throbbing, and Dan wanted it more than anything he’d ever wanted, except for Arin’s cock. 

The curve of her cock was almost sweet, tucked into all of that lace, while the silvery glint of her Prince Albert piercing caught the light.

She lined up the head of her cock with his hole, and then she was sliding into it, a long, slow, sweet thrust.

It was better than Dan would have done, as pent up as he was.

He was going to cum again - she was holding on to his hips, and then she was… she was full on bending him in half, and this would have been a lot sexier if he hadn’t been wearing his shoes.

“Hold on,” Dan said, pulling away from Arin’s cock.

“Mmm?”

Suzy blinked down at him, dazed in a wash of pheromones and sweat. 

“My shoes,” Dan said. “Please. Take my shoes off?”

“Right,” said Suzy, and she leaned over, grabbing the shoelaces, untying them, then tossing them to the side.

She threw his jeans over her shoulder as well, and then she was just… bending him in half, as if that was a thing that people did.

Evidently, it was a thing that people did, because here she was, doing it to him.

Oh god.

He was going to possibly die.

He was… he was stretched, so stretched, as her cock began to slide in and out of him, filling the whole kitchen with the slick noises, the strange almost clicking sound you sometimes get with a really, really wet hole.

Arin was gently fucking Dan’s mouth - barely moving his hips, just letting Dan bob his head up and down, take in the sensation of being fucked, in the mouth, in the ass.

“I’m gonna put a baby in you,” Suzy said, and her voice was rough, loud in his ears.

“Mmm?”

Dan had a mouthful of cock - it was kind of hard for him to give a cognizant response, really, but he tried.

“I’m gonna… I’m gonna knot,” she told him, and she was rolling her hips, rubbing all of the sweet, tender spots inside of him, all of the places that made him want to claw the floor and climb the walls, and he was… he was letting go of Arin’s cock to breathe, as Arin cradled Dan’s face in big, blunt hands.

“You’re doing such a good boy,” Arin crooned. “You’re doing such a good job as our Omega, taking Suzy’s cock. Letting Suzy fuck a baby into you.”

Dan groaned, and he was shaking the beginnings of his own orgasm already on the horizon, heralded by the curling of his toes, the heaving of his chest.

His face was already beginning to turn red, and his heart was racing.

Everything was so big, so much, so….

“Please,” Dan wailed, “please, please, please, do it, do it, do it, please please please, don’t stop, please, fuck!”

“Cum for me, c’mon, take my knot,” Suzy said, and indeed, there was the familiar slap of the knot against his ass, there was the thickness of it, pressed right up against his hole, and he was… he was groaning, he was sobbing, he was… this was so much, this was… it was nothing but sensations - the slick dribbling out of his ass, the thickness of her cock as the knot slid inside of him, the way he wasn’t even sure which way was up at this point.

Arin was leaning over him, and Arin’s soft belly was pressed into his nose, but that was okay.

Arin’s hand was wrapping around Dan’s dick, and it was jerking Dan off, and it was… it was almost painful, the stimulation was _almost_ too much, except for the fact that it was enough to make Dan sob, actual tears dripping down his face, into his ears, and he was shaking, trying to breathe. 

“Fuck, Dan, I’m… I’m gonna… I’m so close, Dan, I’m gonna cum in you, I’m about to give you the knot, good boy, such a good Omega, good… boy!”

And then Suzy was all the way inside of him - her knot was thick, and it stretched him wide, wide enough that it was almost painful, but who fucking cared, she was… she was inside of him, she was cumming, her face red, her hair sticking to her face with her own sweat.

She panted down at him, her eyes misty, and she licked her lips.

“I just put a baby in you,” Suzy panted, and then she fell forward, her face in his chest.

“I’m gonna put a baby in him,” said Arin.

“Do you want me to keep sucking your cock?”

Dan’s voice was rough - he was already overheating, and his mouth was dry.

“No,” said Arin. “No, I’m going to finish inside of you, and I know you’re such a good blowjob giver that I know if you make me cum, it’ll be all over your face, and then it’ll just be a whole bunch of spunk, and we’d have to mop.

“We’re still going to have to mop,” Suzy mumbled. “With all of that spooge.” 

“You did let out a lot of spooge.”

“It’s the piercing,” said Dan, his voice thick.

Said piercing, which was pressing against his prostate, and making his dick twitch, and leak more cum.

“I am so fucking thirsty,” Dan said, and he licked his lips, which were strangely dry.

All of that fucking slick, drying him out like he was on the surface of the sun or some shit.

“I’d say so, judging by the way you’re staring at my boobs,” said Suzy.

“You are literally balls deep inside of me,” Dan said, “and you’re complaining about me being thirsty?”

“I didn’t say it was a bad thing,” Suzy pointed out, and she wriggled her hips in an attempt to pull out.

… nope, the knot was still too thick, and Dan grunted whined, squeezing around Suzy, who gasped and fell forward, her face in his chest. 

“My knees are gonna hurt,” Suzy said, and her voice was ticklish against Dan’s skin.

“Cry me a fuckin’ river,” Dan grumbled, shifting, his shoulder blades digging into the tiles.

Arin snorted, and he leaned down, kissing Dan on the forehead.

“I’m going to get both of you a glass of water, okay?”

“Okay,” Dan said, and he yawned, still full of cum, starting to shake.

What if this was what made the baby?

… hopefully, it would take after Suzy in looks, not him.

“You okay in there?”

Suzy’s voice was quiet, and she was resting her (admittedly, very pointy) chin on his chest. 

“Yeah,” said Dan. “Just, uh… a lot of feelings.”

“That’d make sense, yeah,” said Suzy, and she patted him on the hip. “It’ll be alright. You’ve got us.”

“Yeah,” Dan said, and he sighed.

HIs anxiety was escalating anyway.

It always did.

But they were here for him. 

They always were. 

That was one of the billions of reasons why he loved them.

* * * 

Suzy’s knot shrank, and then she was stumbling into the bedroom, falling flat on her belly on the bed, her face in a pillow.

She was snoring - snoring loudly enough that Dan could hear it, even above the blood beating in his own ears.

He was kissing Arin.

He was kissing Arin, and Arin’s hand was around his cock, pumping his cock, and Dan was almost crying, already too sensitive to do much of anything, because it was all just so… much. 

It was almost too much, except that it wasn’t, because it was making his toes curl and his eyes roll in their sockets.

“You smell so fucking good,” Arin said, his voice in Dan’s ear. “And, uh… it’s embarrassing as hell, but… I’m super into the idea of you being pregnant.”

“Yeah?”

“Oh yeah,” said Arin. “You’re gonna… you’re gonna get so big, holy shit. You’re gonna be nothing but belly. But you’re gonna look so fucking gorgeous, god!”

His hips rolled forward, and his cock was already starting to drip, the pre-cum mixing with the slick that was coming from between Dan’s legs. 

“You… you think so?”

“I know so,” said Arin. “And… and no matter who ends up knocking you up, the baby is all there of ours. You know?”

“R-r-right,” Dan mumbled, and the anxiety that had been rolling in his gut began to calm down, at least a little bit.

“Your cock is barely hard,” Arin said, and he sounded surprised.

“Ar,” said Dan, and he was grinding into Arin’s hand, “I have literally already cum twice. I’m not as young as I used to be, you know.”

“Fair enough,” Arin said, his tone amicable. “So.”

“So?”

“How do you want me to do you?”

“It’s up to you,” said Dan. “You’re the one in charge. You’re the Alpha.”

Arin moaned like his cock was being sucked, and he ground his hips forward, so that his cock was pressing against Dan’s bare thigh. 

It was wet, and it smeared across the sensitive skin, making Dan shudder.

The two pendant of his collar were warm against his skin, and then Arin’s teeth were in his neck, and Arin was pushing him further onto the bed, opening his legs wider.

“I hope I give you this baby,” Arin said, in a tone of utmost sincerity, “but… but mainly, I just want you to have our baby. Because you’re our pet. We love you.”

“I love you too,” Dan said, and he was only blushing a little bit.

“Now,” said Arin, and he was using his hands to spread open Dan’s ass, nudging the head of his cock against the rim of Dan’s asshole.

Dan’s ass tried to pull it in, because of course it did.

“God, you want it so badly, don’t you?” 

Arin moaned, and the head of his cock just barely breached Dan’s hole.

Dan groaned, a long, drawn out sound, his toes curling, his heels digging into the side of the bed.

Suzy was still snoring, dead to the world.

“God, I love this part,” Arin said, and his voice was quiet, almost a whisper.

His forehead was pressed against Dan’s, and now he was holding Dan’s thighs open, looking down at where his cock was sliding in. 

“This part?”

“Yeah,” said Arin. “When… when it’s just the head, not even the shaft, and your ass is just trying to get me into you. It wants me to fuck you as deep as I can.”

“I mean,” said Dan, and he laughed, a little self consciously, “all of me wants you to fuck me as deep as you can.”

“Well, okay, yeah,” said Arin, and he laughed as well, a little unsteadily.

His knees were shaking. 

“So?”

“So what?”

“Aren’t you gonna… take me? Do the manly Alpha thing, argh argh argh, etc?”

Arin gave Dan a look that could have been read as sardonic. 

“Really?”

“What?”

“Have i ever actually done a manly Alpha thing?”

“Well, okay, no,” said Dan.

“So why would this be any different?”

“I don’t fucking know,” Dan whined. “C’mon. Please? You’re being such a fucking cocktease.”

“I’m being pretty nice to your cock,” Arin countered, and he gave it a long, slow stroke.

Dan groaned like he was dying - it was a little bit like he _was_ dying.

He tried to roll his hips, and then… oh, and then, Arin was just… sinking in, all the way to the hilt, and Dan squeezed around Arin’s cock, his mouth falling open.

“God,” Arin said, “you’re still so tight. You’re gripping me so tightly - you so clearly want it, don’t you?”

Dan nodded, too far gone to remember how to use words.

“God, fuck, I just… I just need to… fuck,, Dan!”

Arin held on tightly to Dan with one hand, wrapping one of Dan’s leg around his waist, and then he was just fucking Dan’s ass, full on fucking it like something… well, maybe not something out of a porno, but pretty fucking clear.

Dan was panting, gasping, almost sobbing, and he was jerking forward, his cock shaking with each thrust, and he was grinding back, wriggling.

God, it felt so good, and already… already, Arins’ cock was beginning to get thicker, and the knot of Arin’s cock was already beginning to press against his hole, and he was going to cum, he was going to cum all over Arin’s belly, he was going to cum around Arin’s cock.

He was shaking - he was shaking, and his hands were sweating as he held on to Arin’s shoulders. 

He didn’t sweat much, but when he did… well, it still wasn’t sweating much.

But he was humping back, and he was making needy, desperate noises, little “ah! Ah!” cries, which he would have been embarrassed about, except that he was inhabiting some higher plane of existence, and his cock was already starting to drool out more pre-cum, or maybe there was some cum mixed into that - he wasn't’ sure. 

Who fucking cared, when Arin’s knot was already beginning to emerge, and it was thick enough that it was borderline painful, as it slid inside of him, and then his ass was practically being split - his cock was thicker than Suzy’s, and it was… Dan was very much feeling it. 

Dan was very much feeling it, but oh god, oh fucking god, he was watching Arin’s face as it got redder, sweatier, and Arin was gasping, panting, and then… then Arin’s knot was fully seated, and it was… it was pressing on things inside of Dan, things that made Dan’s toes curl, and Dan was panting harder, shaking so hard even as his cock spat more cum out - he was going to be blowing smoke soon, if he wasn’t careful. 

But holy… oh, holy fucking god, he was being pumped full of hot, sticky cum, and it was… oh, it was all inside of him, and Arin’s knees were buckling, and Dan was just stuck like that for a little bit, as the aftershocks of his orgasm ran through him, leaving him limp and shaking.

“You are so getting knocked up,” Arin said, right in Dan’s ear. 

“Yeah?”

“Oh yeah,” said Arin. “You’re gonna be knotted all weekend.”

“Can I, like… go take a shower at some point? Maybe eat something. I feel like having a knot up my ass wouldn’t be doing a lot for my productivity, when it came to things like eating.”

“We’ll let you eat,” said Arin, and then he planted a loud, wet kiss on Dan’s temple. “Thank you for this.”

“For what?”

Dan was still boggling, just a bit.

He was too damn horny for his own good. 

“For… all of this,” said Arin. “Getting knocked up. Being our pet. All of it.”

“Well,” said Dan, “thank you. For all of that. Too, I mean.”

Arin snorted, and he kissed Dan, right on the mouth.

“You’re welcome,” he said, and his tone was so sweet that something in Dan’s chest just… opened like a flower in the sun.

**Author's Note:**

> Like this fic?
> 
> Want me to write you something like it, or something completely different?
> 
> Come talk to me on my tumblr, theseusinthemaze.tumblr.com!


End file.
